


Why do we date Usagi?

by Aondeug



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Femslashfeb2018, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: Usagi's a bit ridiculous. Passionate, silly, and more fond of candy than she should be. It's enough to make one wonder why you date her, but really isn't that why you date her? A poem written for Femslash February 2018.





	Why do we date Usagi?

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "Valentine's Day".

What does one do

When your girlfriend puts so much stock

Into the chocolate holiday?

You question why you date Usagi

Is what.

 

There is an absurd amount of chocolate after all.

The stuff is everywhere

And all those hearts too.

You think you saw a toy too,

A little bear

But it’s hard to be sure

When you’re swamped in candy.

Candy that she’s been eating.

That’s a blessing really,

But not a surprise.

 

In the end though

Isn’t that why you date Usagi?


End file.
